Entendiendo el Punto
by Amalia Gaultier
Summary: Ron y Hermione están de novios. Pero Ron está desesperado porque está aburrido de lo obsesiva, compulsiva y manipulativa que Hermione es y siempre a sido. Así que decide buscar ayuda en Harry, quien lo único que quiere es que de una vez entienda el punto…


**Entendiendo el punto.**

****

**Por:** MissIntelligence

**Rating** PG

**Summary**: _Ron y Hermione están de novios. Pero Ron está desesperado porque está aburrido de lo obsesiva, compulsiva y manipulativa que Hermione es y siempre a sido. Así que decide buscar ayuda en Harry, quien lo único que quiere es que de una vez entienda el punto… y busca la manera menos convencional para hacerle entender: conversar_.

"Soy un fracaso como novio, Harry… No, espera, somos un fracaso como pareja. Los dos."

"No es cierto Ron."

"¡Claro que sí! No me vas a decir que es normal que una pareja pelee cinco veces de los siete días que llevamos juntos." Chilló Ron, desesperadamente tratando de sacar unos libros del sillón para poder sentarse. "A parte de que ella… ¡Argh, es tan terca!"

Harry frunció en ceño, "Esas sí que no son noticias nuevas, Ron."

"Quizás deberíamos tomarnos un tiempo." Dijo Ron levantándose de nuevo y llevando una de sus manos a su mentón.

"¿Un tiempo? ¡Ron, llevan una semana juntos!"

"Puede que sea lo mejor, Harry."

Harry se levantó de su asiento y empujó a Ron hasta la silla más cercana. "No porque una pareja sea…er… problemática en la primera semana de estar juntos significa que tengan que separarse, no es como si al mas mínimo problema todas las parejas deban disolverse. Sino, más de la mitad del mundo estaría divorciado."

Ron aún no parecía convencido, aún cuando la vena en su cuello que había estado cerca de explotar algunos minutos atrás se había deshinchado un poco. "Aún así… ¡Se acabó, caput, finito, it's over, c'est fini!"

"¿Sabes francés?"

"No… Lo escuché en algún lado." Murmuró Ron encogiéndose de hombros y volviéndose a parar. "Ni siquiera sé si así de pronun- … la cosa es que ¡Se acabó!"

"¿Es eso lo que realmente quieres?" preguntó Harry, quien ya estaba empezando a preocuparse por la vena de Ron, la cuál parecía respirar por si sola.

Ron se sentó otra vez en la silla y se cruzó de brazos, "No lo sé."

Harry suspiró tratando de reunir la última pizca de paciencia que le quedaba, "Llevan una semana, no puedes dar todo por perdido en una semana."

"Para que sepas, una semana con Hermione de novia es un logro bastante grande."

"¿Qué es lo que te molesta tanto de ella?"

Ron abrió los ojos en sorpresa, "¡¿Me vas a decir que no sabes?!" Se volvió a parar, y parecía perder el control. "¡Es compulsiva, obsesiva, le gusta tener el control sobre todo, le gusta que todo este limpio, es manipulativa…!"

"..Y una buena persona." Agregó Harry.

"Si, una excelente persona, ¡Pero ese no es el punto!" exclamo Ron, agitando sus brazos sobre su cabeza y tropezándose de vez en cuando con la alfombra. "_Abróchate bien los pantalones Ron, ordena tu bolso Ron, deberías leer más Ron, te manchaste la camisa Ron, escríbele a tu familia Ron, _¡Tengo una vida! ¿Sabes? Es insoportable."

"Vamos, no puede ser tan malo. Además estás solamente resaltando las cosas malas." Acotó Harry, quien empezaba a creer que la situación era una comedia más que un drama. "Simplemente creo que te lo estás tomando demasiado en serio."

"¡¿Demasiado en serio?!" gritó Ron, acercándose peligrosamente a Harry y apuntándolo con un dedo. "¡¿Demasiado en serio?! ¡Esa mujer me ha causado grave daño psicológico!"

"¿Daño psicológico?"

"¡SÍ! Me estoy volviendo completamente loco."

"No que ya no estuvieras loco antes…" dijo Harry, protegiéndose el rostro con sus brazos ante en combo que Ron pretendía darle.

"¡Ese tampoco es el punto, Harry!" exclamó pegándole una patada a una silla. "¿Qué acaso es tan difícil entender que ya no la soporto?"

"Es que me cuesta creerte, no creo que sea tan diferente tenerla de amiga que de novia… Bueno, a parte de diferencias obvias como que, hmm… bueno, tu puedes hacer cosas en las que no voy a entrar en detalle porque… ¡Ese no es el punto! ¿Verdad?"

"¡Cierto! Creo que realmente estas progresando en la situación, Harry… Gracias." Dijo Ron, dándole una palmadita en el hombro a Harry.

"Solo una duda… ¿Cuál era el punto?"

Ron le dio una mirada de odio, "Qué ya no la soporto."

"Cierto."

"Al principio pensaba que sería fácil, como habíamos sido amigos durante tanto tiempo… La transición no podía ser tan difícil." Dijo Ron más calmado, apoyándose contra la pared.

"Insisto que no puede ser tan malo. Hermione te quiere, Ron, más de lo que te ha querido nunca. Se preocupa por ti, eso es todo."

"Sí… es verdad que me quiere." Dijo Ron, pensante. "Y es una excelente persona, además de que me hace sentir muy a gusto… pero eso no quita el hecho de que es una manipuladora compulsiva."

"No, no quita el hecho de que sea una manipuladora compulsiva, pero si lo hace más soportable, ¿No crees?" dijo Harry, intentando que entre en razón. "Digo, si realmente la quieres…"

"Si, la quiero." Dijo Ron sonrojándose un poco, "Pero, ¿No crees que algo así puede arruinar todo?"

"Por supuesto, en eso estamos de acuerdo, pero tienes que darle otra oportunidad, habla con ella… lejos de mi eso si, cuando se enoja…"

Ron hizo una mueca con la cara, "Gracias por el apoyo." Dijo sarcásticamente.

"¡Vamos! No puedo involucrarme en una discusión de pareja… sería raro." Dijo Harry.

"Como quieras, pero después no vengas a decirme que lo arruiné todo."

Harry levantó las manos en despreocupación, "Ese, mi hermano, no es problema mío."

"¿Qué pasa si… si… me pega?"

Al oír esto Harry solo se limitó a levantar una ceja.

Ron cruzó los brazos y frunció el ceño en preocupación, "Es capaz."

"Ron, tu sabes que no te va a pegar, quizás se ponga un poquito… salvaje, pero ella es así, tu sabes." Reafirmó Harry. "Pero es la única manera de resolver esto."

"Lo sé… y eso es lo que me da miedo."

"¿Qué te da miedo?"

"Que no haya otra salida para esto. Digo, a la mayoría de las chicas les envías flores o una caja de chocolates, es más… les dices que las quieres y ya está. Pero Hermione es una alienígena al lado de ellas, si le mando una caja de chocolates se ofendería y si le mando flores creería que la estoy tratando como a las demás." Dijo Ron, pasando una mano por su rostro y luego por su cabello.

Harry, mirando la nada con la boca entreabierta dijo, "No había pensado en eso. Da miedo."

"¿Ya ves? No es tan fácil tenerla de novia cuando la conoces tanto. Es como si cada vez que quiero decirle algo tengo que pensarlo veinte veces para no equivocarme y decir algo estúpido."

"¿Y que solo has estado pensándolo diecinueve veces últimamente?" Rió Harry.

"No es gracioso, Harry. Este es un problema serio, digno de nuestra reflexión." Dijo Ron suavemente.

"OK, Ron, me estás asustando." Dijo Harry mirándolo de reojo. "No es como si el mundo se fuese a acabar."

"Para ti no." Respondió Ron cortante, "¿Qué harías tu en mi posición? ¿Qué haría Harry Potter, el niño que vivió, en mis zapatos."

"Quedarme sentado, porque en tus zapatos es difícil caminar… y respirar." Sonrió Harry.

"¡ESTO ES SERIO!"

"Está bien, está bien." Lo calmó Harry, "Si yo estuviera en tu posición… le diría todo lo que me has dicho en la cara, no… olvida lo que acabo de decir. Yo… le diría que soy capaz de cuidarme solo y que no tiene por qué estar controlándome cada segundo del día. Pero eso a ti no te sirve."

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque tu realmente no puedes cuidarte solo."

Ron estaba a punto de protestar cuando Harry lo interrumpió, "ADMITE que tengo un punto."

Ron movió sus labios tratando de decir algo, cuando pareció rendirse, "Tienes razón."

"No sé que tanto te molestas, Hermione siempre ha tenido esa manía sobre protectiva con nosotros, no es nada nuevo." Adhirió Harry.

"No lo sé, supongo que el hecho de que sea mi novia cambia un poco las cosas."

"¿Cómo?" preguntó Harry.

Ron se encogió de hombros, "Es que se supone que cuando tienes una novia es para… No sé, pasarlo bien, pasar ratos agradables juntos. Es un nivel diferente a la amistad y creo que Hermione se quedó pegada en ser mi amiga."

"Pues ahí lo tienes, dale tiempo para que se acostumbre a ser tu novia. Y dile eso de lo del nivel diferente a la amistad… sonó sofisticado."

Ron, finalmente, se sentó y se estiró en el sillón, "Creo que ese es el problema."

"¿Entonces eso de que es manipulativa, compulsiva y obsesiva ya no te molesta?"

"Siempre me ha molestado, Harry, pero siempre supe vivir con eso. Supongo que ahora que es mi novia pensé que las cosas serían diferentes y me decepcioné un poco a mi mismo."

"Quizás idealizaste demasiado la relación." Dijo Harry.

"Quizás. Pero eso no significa que tenga que terminar por solo una decepción."

Harry se levantó repentinamente, "¡Por fin! Entendiste MI punto."

Ron le sonrió desde el sillón.

"Si realmente la quieres esos detalles no importan, además tu bien sabes que Hermione siempre… la mayoría del tiempo… de vez en cuando está abierta al diálogo. Quizás la pilles de buen humor." Le sonrió Harry.

"Si, quizás."

"¿Almuerzo?"

"Sería bueno."

"¿Ahora.?"

"Vamos."

NA: Hola!! Hace milenios que no escribía algo para , pero hoy que se me dio la oportunidad y las ganas lo hice. Me gustó el resultado final porque no es algo que se vea comúnmente en esta clasificación. La mayoría de las historias tienen a Ron y a Hermione peleando y luego reconciliándose con un gran beso en la torre de Astronomía. Yo traté de encontrar un ángulo diferente a sus conflictos, además de que creo que Ron acudiría a Harry con su problema antes de explotar frente a Hermione como usualmente lo hace ).

Las reviews son SIEMPRE bien recividas!!

Gracias!


End file.
